Various disposable diapers are proposed which are each provided with a liquid-permeable surface sheet, a liquid impermeable leakage-prevention sheet and a liquid-retaining absorbent, which are each formed substantially oblong, and which are each provided on the longitudinal opposite sides thereof with a pair of right and left elastic member-carrying three-dimensional guards.
Normally, the three-dimensional guards of such disposable diapers are each provided at the free end thereof with a string-like elastic member so as to raise upward.
With this construction, however, a problem is encountered in which a distal end of each three-dimensional guard, when the diaper is in wear, is liable to enter inwardly of the diaper, thereby readily allowing the discharged wastes to ride across the three-dimensional guards and leak from the sides. Moreover, since the distal ends of the three-dimensional guards give hard touch to the skin of the wearer, the feel during wear is not good.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-71567 discloses a disposable diaper in which a part of each three-dimensional guard comes into surface abutment with the wearer. In this diaper, however, since the three-dimensional guard is not sufficiently raised, no sufficient space for retaining the discharged wastes is formed at the inside (between the three-dimensional guard and the surface sheet) of the three-dimensional guard and the leakage prevention property is not satisfactory.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 04-152947 discloses a disposable diaper in which elastic members are respectively disposed on the free end of the three-dimensional guard and at the widthwise middle of the three-dimensional guards, such that the elastic member disposed on the free end is located at the side part of the diaper and the elastic member disposed on the widthwise middle is located at the inner side of the diaper. In this diaper as well, however, since the three dimensional guard, especially the section between the base end of the three-dimensional guard and the middle where the elastic member is disposed is not sufficiently raised, no sufficient space for retaining the discharged wastes is formed at the inside of the three-dimensional guard and the leakage prevention property is not sufficient.